Insomniac Andrew
by Parent12D
Summary: Andrew gets insomnia one night, and struggles with falling asleep. He tries everything he can to pass out, but nothing works and he remains unable to sleep. What'll happen when his girlfriend decides to help him pass out? Read and find out now. Serious AndrewXAlex fluff towards the end of the story.
**Hey there readers! Here is another new one shot that I came up with that is part of this category! Now before I begin this story, I must let you in on a few things.**

 **First, the idea of this story came up when I had felt unable to sleep one night and also the fact that Insomnia occurs in teens and adults, so I figured maybe this short could be about Andrew getting Insomnia and being unable to sleep.**

 **The only other thing that you guys should know about is that aside from Andrew getting insomnia, he also makes so many attempts at making himself crash for the night, but nothing works. But what'll happen when his girlfriend finds out that he is having trouble sleeping and she has the best solution to help her boyfriend fall asleep? Wanna know what'll happen? Well read this short and find out for yourselves! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All character that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **SPIES' HOUSE- BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a little past midnight in Beverly Hills. Most of the people in the city were asleep. In the spies' place, all the spies were sleeping... well, except for Andrew. Andrew is currently sitting out in the living room, trying to fall asleep, but not succeeding. Believe it or not, Andrew has insomnia. Andrew discovered this when he decided to go to bed at 10:00 pm, after he said good night to Chaosky, Sam, Clover and his wonderful girlfriend Alex. At first he felt that he might have been a little hyper at the moment and tried to relax himself, but once he found out he already was feeling tired, and he still couldn't sleep, he found out that he got insomnia.

The moment Andrew found this out did he decide to retreat to the living room, since trying to sleep in his bedroom was nearly impossible with the condition he's in. Andrew then started trying some of the best methods to use to help fall asleep. He first tried some of that herbal tea that Sam got that helps to sooth's someone to the point where they would fall asleep, but that had no effect on him. With the tea, Andrew decided to take some knock-out pills with it to make him crash, but that didn't work either.

After that, Andrew had tried a number of other methods to help past out, including burning off his energy (quietly so he wouldn't wake anyone up), trying to drink a glass of warm milk, forcing his eyes to close by using a blind fold, reading a story, and he even went as far as listening to a lullaby through his headphones (since he didn't want to wake anyone up), but all the attempts were nothing more but failures as they didn't help Andrew fall asleep.

 _This freaking sucks._ Andrew thought to himself. _Why the hell can't I sleep? I am living in a nightmare right now!_

Not want to throw a panic attack, Andrew decided to quietly walk into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw how tired he looked by looking at his face. He saw that his eyes were blood-shot red from all the attempts at sleeping, his hair looked like a mess, his eye bags were drooping due to lack of sleep, and yet, he isn't able to sleep.

 _I have got to make myself crash!_ Andrew thought desperately. _Maybe taking a nice hot bubble bath might make me pass out._

Andrew closed the bathroom door behind them and turned on the water in the tub. After it was full of hot soapy bubbly water Andrew turned off the water as he peaked frantically out the bathroom door to see if he woke anyone up with the bath water running. To his relief, no one was woken up by the noise at all. After wiping his forehead in relief, Andrew closed the door quietly and he stripped out of his clothes and decided to put a towel nearby as he then slowly proceeded with stepping in the hot bubble bath. Once he was in, he felt relaxed by the warmth of the water.

 _Mmmmmm... This feels so relaxing._ Andrew said mentally. _Maybe I might pass out when I'm done with this bath._

* * *

After spending the next 20 minutes in the bath, Andrew decided to get out now. As a result, he drained out the bath tub of it's water along with the suds from the soap. He then dried off and put on his clothes he was wearing before. Once everything was cleaned up, he then checked to see if anyone had woken up. Much to his relief, everyone was still fast asleep.

 _Whew, glad no one was awaken._ Andrew thought. _Let's see if I can sleep now._

Andrew then went out to the living room couch to see if he'll sleep this time. He sat down and tried to doze off, but unfortunately, even after the bubble bath, he was still unable to sleep.

 _Damn it! Even after that bath, I STILL can't sleep!_ Andrew snapped mentally. _Well, only one thing I can do now! I'll have to lye down and stretch out on this couch until I fall asleep._

Andrew then did just that as he was lying down on the couch, hoping that he'll crash soon. He didn't want to wake up the others. Andrew felt like his four roommates needed their sleep, but so did he. Still, he wanted them to get their sleep, even if it meant having him struggle with getting some shuteye. Andrew then waited patiently on the couch for him to pass out.

* * *

Time pasted, and it was now 1:30 am, and Andrew was still unable to sleep, even while lying on the couch. Andrew was now getting frustrated with being unable to sleep.

 _I DON'T GET IT!_ Andrew thought. _WHY CAN'T I SLEEP!? I have been busy these days with household work, I had been busy with school work, I had been doing stuff with Chaosky, hanging out with my other friends Sam and Clover, not to mention I've been spending so much time with Alex._

At that thought, Andrew sighed mentally and happily at the thought of his girlfriend.

 _Aaaaahhhh, Alex, my beautiful angel. I'm happy that she is sleeping and isn't having troubles with sleeping or has insomnia. I want my babe to get her beauty sleep._

Andrew spend the next few minutes thinking of Alex, before trying to sleep again. After that, he still couldn't sleep, so as a result, he sat up and started groaning out loud as his hands were on his head.

"Nrrrggggggghhhhh!"

Andrew sighed afterwards as he kept thinking to himself.

 _It's hopeless. I'm not gonna be able to sleep._ Andrew thought. _This insomnia crap just won't leave. What am I to do to get some sleep around here!? Ugh!_

Andrew lied back down on the couch, giving up on the attempts to sleep as he then kept staring at the ceiling, with those blood-shot red eyes that he had at the moment. Andrew almost felt like he was finally gonna fall asleep when suddenly, he heard a bedroom door open up, immediately causing him to sit upward.

 _Oh crap!_ Andrew feared. _Please tell me I didn't just wake someone up with my groaning at trying to fall asleep._

Andrew heard footsteps coming into the living room as he then assumed that he _did_ wake someone up with his groaning. He started regretting his action when someone then said.

"Hey Andrew?" A soft sweet voice that Andrew recognized from anywhere said.

Andrew's hair stood up as he knew who that was.

 _Oh no! Now I really regret my actions now!_

Andrew slowly turned around and as he thought, he was now face to face with Alex, in her PJs, who looked like she was woken up by a sudden noise.

 _Crap, I woke up my angel!_ Andrew feared. _Now I'm in for it!_

"Hey Andrew," Alex said softly. "I heard some groaning noise coming from the living room and it woke me up. Was that you?"

Andrew couldn't hide it from his girlfriend. As a result, he started to confess.

"I am really sorry for waking you up this early Alex," Andrew said as Alex had that look in her face, wanting him to continue. "It's just that, for the past few hours I've been trying to fall asleep, and I believe I have insomnia. All the attempts that are used to help one fall asleep that I've tried didn't work for me at all. I even went as far as taking a hot bubble bath, and that didn't work either. I'm really sorry if I woke you up from sleeping because I'm not able to sleep."

Andrew didn't expect Alex to snap at him, but since she was woken up, she might not be in all that much of a good mood. A moment later, Alex had a reassuring smile.

"Your having trouble sleeping honey," Alex said. "Why didn't you say so? I can help you with falling asleep in an instance."

Andrew had a shocked look on his face, unable to say anything. Alex was gonna help him fall asleep. Alex then tapped him on the shoulder to get him out of his thoughts.

"Come with me Andrew," Alex motioned him to her bedroom. "I have the perfect tactic that'll help you pass out baby."

Andrew, unsure what to say for a comment, decided to follow her into her bedroom, as Alex closed the door softly to not wake the others up while she helped her man to fall asleep.

"Okay Andrew," Alex whispered softly. "Now get onto my bed and lye down on your belly."

Andrew then did just that as he then looked at her.

"Are you sure this'll work Alex, whatever it is you are planning on doing?" Andrew asked.

"Trust me babe," Alex said. "This'll help you to relax and slowly fall asleep. You ready honey?"

Andrew nodded slowly.

"Very well, let's start."

It was then Alex started to massage Andrew's back in a comfortable manner along with his feet and hands and even his butt. Needless to say, this made Andrew feel very relieved and grateful.

* * *

"Oooooo Alex," Andrew sighed in relief. "That feels really good babe."

"It does doesn't it," Alex said, winking at him. "I always wanted to do this with you honey, and also, when I was a little kid, my mom would always do this to help me fall asleep whenever I was unable to sleep."

"Well Alex, it feels really gooooooooooood," Andrew felt Alex touching his butt. "Thank you Alex."

"Your welcome handsome."

After a few minutes, she finally was done massaging Andrew as she asked him to roll over onto his back.

"So how do you feel now Andrew?" Alex asked him.

"I'm starting to feel more relaxed babe," Andrew then started to yawn. "I'm finally starting to fall asleep. My insomnia is starting to lift."

"Great, but before you fall asleep, there's one last thing I'd like to do to help you fall asleep baby." Alex whispered with a seductive tone in her voice.

"What is it babe?" Andrew asked sleepily.

It was then Alex got into her bed next to Andrew, she lied down and had her face looking at Andrew's face. She wrapped her arms around Andrew and brought her face close to his face. In a matter of seconds, her lips then locked with Andrew's lips as they then started to share a really relaxing and romantic kiss. Andrew realized this and then wrapped his arms around Alex, allowing her to continue kissing him. Andrew really felt relaxed now. His girlfriend helped him to feel sleepy to wanting to pass out. They eventually stopped kissing as they looked at each other.

"I love you sweet cheeks," Alex told him.

"I love you too babe," Andrew said sleepily.

A moment later, Andrew then told Alex something.

"Hey Alex?"

"Yes Andrew?"

"I don't think I can move and go back to my bedroom."

Alex smiled as a result.

"That's okay," Alex grinned. "Let's sleep together _baby._ "

"Ohhh yeah baby," Andrew grinned as a result. "Goodnight my angel."

"Goodnight my sexy man."

"Oh Alex," Andrew said seductively. "I love you."

"I love you too Andrew."

They shared a kiss for another minute or so before Andrew finally passed out, snoring like a bear quietly as Alex smiled.

 _Andrew, you are an absolute hunk and you're really adorable the way you sleep._

Alex then went back to sleep herself, allowing Andrew to keep his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around him as well. The two of them were then knocked out cold, sleeping like a married couple. The two were happy to be asleep and Andrew was happy to finally be able to get some sleep and the insomnia was finally gone, allowing Alex to help him fall sleep. They decided to sleep together until tomorrow morning, hoping that tomorrow, Andrew will be able to fall asleep on his own, and if he ever had this problem with sleeping again, he'll go to Alex and have her get him to fall asleep. They were now sleeping in a romantic manner, awaiting for more fun-filled events to take place that they can both take part in together...

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **YEAH, THAT'S IT FOR THIS VERY SHORT, SIMPLE AND CUTE ONE SHOT THAT I DID! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! THE FLUFFINESS DOESN'T REALLY KICK IN UNTIL TOWARDS THE END WHEN ALEX HELPS ANDREW TO PASS OUT! I DO HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS SHORT NEVERTHELESS!**

 **HERE'S ONE MORE NOTE I SHOULD GIVE TO YOU ALL! SOMETIME IN MAY, I'LL BE DOING A NEW FANFICTION WHICH IS BASICALLY A REMASTERED VERSION OF THE EPISODE ALEX GETS SCHOOLED, AND IT'LL FOLLOW THE SAME PREMISE AS THE ORIGINAL, BUT A WHOLE LOT OF CHANGES WILL BE PRESENT IN THE REMASTERED VERSION, ASIDE FROM THE OBVIOUS FACT OF ANDREW AND CHAOSKY BEING INCLUDED IN THE FANFICTION! ALSO, THE STORY WILL BE A MULTI-CHAPTER FANFICTION, SO YOU ALL BETTER EXPECT THEIR TO BE MORE THAN ONE OR TWO CHAPTERS! JUST LETTING YOU KNOW NOW!**

 **WELL ANYWAY, UNTIL THE NEXT FANFICTION I MAKE, STAY TUNED!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU WANT, LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY!**

 **NOW WITH THAT ALL SAID AND DONE, GOODBYE FOR NOW FELLOWS READERS OUT THERE!**


End file.
